


Train Rides

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: Gen, There's actually zero dialogue, This is for a Secret Santa gift exchange, it's pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: This was done for a Secret Santa gift exchange.(Check out my Tumblr - thedoomedprophet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a Secret Santa gift exchange.
> 
> (Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).)

Reese turned his head slightly and smiled softly. He had lost count of the amount of times he had looked. He couldn't help himself, they were just too cute. Not that he was likely to tell them that, obviously. Avery had fallen asleep almost immediately after the train had started moving. He had considered waking them up but they just looked too peaceful. Anyways, Avery needed a rest. For the last week they had been fretting over meeting his parents. They had been making lists of what could go wrong, worrying about how to introduce themselves (what pronouns would be best to use etc.) Reese personally thought that they were worrying for nothing, though, when he thought about it, he'll probably be just as flustered when it comes to meeting Avery's parents.  
  


* * *

 

Avery had been asleep for a while now and Reese was starting to get a little bit bored. He couldn't move though, or else Avery would wake up. He sunk down a little further into his seat and, before he knew it, his eyelids were drooping. He softly rested his head atop Avery's and fell asleep.


End file.
